Como nunca te Imagine
by Valhentyna Masen Cullen
Summary: Bella no es una chica común, demasiado masculina para el gusto de  cualquier chico,pero no para todos, Edward Obsecionado con Bella Swan Hara lo  imposible para saber su secreto-!Se que Swan ocultas algo, y lo voy a  descubrir! y De esta no te salvas!-
1. ¿Como no se dan cuenta?

**Chichas! soy Lizzie Cullen Black (Jennifer) y le estoy haciendo el favor a mi amiga Valentina de subir su historia, denle una oportunidad a mi en lo personal me encanto!**

* * *

Capitulo 1: ¿Cómo no se dan cuenta?

Edward Pov:

Hola me llamo Edward Cullen tengo 17 Años, Voy en la preparatoria de Los Ángeles, y como dicen soy el hijo de al medio, mi hermana pequeña Alice, es un año menor que yo, También esta Emment que es un año mayor que yo, en conclusión nos llevamos todos por un año, Estaba de novio con Tanya Denali…Si era novio de la mujer más popular de la escuela, como era obvio ella era la capitana del equipo de porristas y yo el capitán de equipo de futbol, estaba acostumbrado a llamar la atención de cualquier mujer … y cuando digo cualquier es cualquier mayores, menores, pero siempre mujeres de primer corte… si era un maldito play boy me eh acostado con el 80% de la multitud femenina de esta escuela menos con ella…Si me pequeña obsesión se llama Isabella Swan, Bella para los pocos amigos que tiene, ella nunca ha caído en mis encantos, lo eh probado todo, hasta una vez la secuestre en el baño de mujeres y lo único que me gane con eso fue una patada en Edward Junior, Bueno ella es… como decirlo "Amachada", "Hombrada", "Poco Femenina" Si así es ella, siempre anda con buzos anchos, zapatillas con caña, chaquetas de cómo 3 tallas más grande que ella, siempre se le ve con su mejor amiga Ángela Weber.

Bueno ella no es de ninguno de los diferentes grupos que hay aquí en la escuela, porque en realidad no encaja en ninguno, ella con Ángela son las únicas mujeres que hacen deporte con Pantalones, tampoco participan en ninguna actividad extra programática de la escuela, y lo peor que estoy completamente enamorado de su coche, no puedo creer que una chica pueda manejar tal nave, su "bebe" como lo llamaba ella era nada más y nada menos que un lamborghini gallardo 2010, y eso que no era de clase alta, los Swan eran de Clase "Obrera" como lo llaman, en cambio yo soy "Un hijito de papi" como ella nos llama a todos los populares, Tanya junto con su Club de "Descerebradas" siempre buscan pelean con las "Machos", y si eso fuera poco, siempre Tanya termina perdiendo, Isabella si que tiene la boca sucia, nunca había escuchado a una mujer decir tantas sucias palabras en una oración.

Alice no es que se burlara de la ropa de Bella pero siempre hacia sus críticas y esa misma pequeña demonio me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Pase por al lado de Swan, y por dios que juro haber olido la última loción de Dolce & Gabbana- Dijo Alice con mucho interés mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la hora de colación, lo que no sabían que Bella no era tan "Macho" como se veía, el otro día hice una inspección y Bella anda con un fuerte Rubí intenso en sus uñas y que estas están perfectamente cuidadas, sus manos son suaves y tienen una exquisita fragancia de Pétalos de rosa, sus ojos… ¡O por dios amo esos Ojos Marrones! Están perfectamente delineados y se echa rimen, y por dios sus labios esos carnosos labios que con solo mirarlos se me hacía agua la boca estaban de un perfecto color ciruela, pero para las personas que solo la ven con desdén y con repugnancia estas cosas pasan por alto.

_Flash Back_

_Estaba apoyado en mi casillero mientras pensaba como caería Swan a mi merced, pero no era tan fácil la chica de verdad era ruda, y justo pensando en ella, aparece por al frente mío, los pantalones que usaba no le favorecían en nada, se veía plana, pero apuesto que debajo de esos gigantes pantalones se encuentra un exquisito trasero, vi que caminaba al baño de damas y la seguí ella se metió en algunos de los retretes y yo me escondí salió y se lavo las manos, yo la agarre por la cintura y la acorrale en la pared_

_-¿Qué te pasa Animal? Suéltame- me dijo mientras me asesinaba con la mirada_

_-Vamos Swan, admite que quieres que te folle duro-le susurre al oído_

_-Si Cullen sigue soñando maldito egocéntrico, ni entre mis sueños más mojados eh querido que me folle un animal como tu- en ese momento sentí que algo se rompía dentro de mi... mi ego, ahí fue cuando la fulmine con la mirada y plante mis labios en los suyos fue un beso robado, salvaje, como ella misma decía animal._

_-Date por muerto Cullen- me dijo cuando separe mis labios de los suyos y me pega una GRAN patada en Eddie y ahí fue cuando me agarro la mandíbula con su pequeña mano y si que tenía fuerza porque eso si que duele._

_-Mira maldito play boy lame coños, vuelve a propasarte conmigo de esta manera y ya no te podrás llamar hombre- me dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y caminaba a la puerta._

_-¡A Por cierto creo que tu pequeño amigo, no tendrá acción por algunas horas!- Grito desde la puerta… Si supiera que de pequeño no tiene nada._

_Fin Flash Back_

Y Así fue cuando conocí las suaves manos de Bella, no de buena manera, per o las conocí.

Vi que Emment venía a nuestra mesa prácticamente rojo… pero ¿Por qué?

-No puedo creer que una mujer pueda golpear así ¡Por dios si no fuera tan poco femenina, sería mi novia!- Llego diciendo Emment soltando una gran carcajada

-Emment ¿De qué hablas hombre? Explícate- Le dije mientras me acomodaba en la silla, lo mejor de Emment era que él no se perdía de ningún detalle.

Mire a Alice y ella me devolvió la misma sonrisa que a mí se me había formado esto iba a ser bueno.

-Bueno iba saliendo de mi clase de Literatura cuando veo al medio del pasillo a una multitud de perdedores, saben que soy chismoso y fui a ver y ¡Adivinen Quien estaba discutiendo! Macho Swan y Pinky (*) Tanya, en fin Tanya te juro que me llego a ensordecer con su voz chillona, Swan solo hablaba en un volumen considerado pero de repente ¡Flash! Tanya Dice: ¿Qué macho Swan negaras que eres Lesbiana? Y te juro que su cara hizo una gama de colores, y en un segundo estaba Swan encima de Tanya, y espero que con eso deje de molestarla, ¡Por dios vieras como le pegaba! Era un verdadero macho, ya me empezó a dar lastima y fui a separarlas, y ¿Adivinen? Isabella salió ilesa de la pelea y en vez de Tanya quedo puré de Tanya, fue impactante, llego se arreglo sus súper pantalones y se fue y hay quedo tu novia, y hablando de eso creo que tienes que ir a verla- Estaba prácticamente en Shock, sabía que Tanya siempre se burlaba de Bella pero ¿Llegar a decir que era lesbiana? Y Swan nunca había llegado a los golpes, era raro en ella… Ella no buscaba las peleas, las peleas llegaban a ella.

Mire a Alice y ella estaba en el mismo estado que yo, era increíble. Automáticamente me pare de la mesa y salí de la cafetería para ir a ver a Tanya a la enfermería, iba caminando por el pasillo y vi a Bella con Ángela, se estaba mirando al espejo mientras se limpiaba restos de sangre en la mandíbula y parte de su clavícula.

-¡Mira el rasguño que me hizo la muy puta! ¿Qué dirá James si me ve así?, se a volver loco- ¡Esperen! ¿Quién mierda era James?

-Bella tranquila, el sabe cómo eres aquí en la escuela… Y sabe que siempre estás en estas cosas, pero en realidad sin exagerar dejaste echa puré a Zorruna Denali- Le dijo Ángela, la intriga me mataba ¿Quién era ese James? Y ¿Por qué a Bella le importa tanto la opinión del?, ese momento mira en mi dirección y la vi bien, tenía un rasguño en la mandíbula que se extendía hasta su oreja, me miro y alzo una ceja.

-¡Hey Cullen ¿Quieres una foto? ¿O qué?- Me pregunto con cierta arrogancia en su voz.

-No Bella, solo iba a la enfermería a ver a MI novia-Le dije mientras le regalaba las mejores de mis sonrisas.

-Isabella para los animales como tu Cullen, y anda a ver como quedo la zorra de tu novia y mándale saludos- Me dijo mientras caminaba a la dirección opuesta.

Camine hasta la enfermería y ahí estaban Jessica, Lauren, Kate y Irina, cuando me vieron prácticamente cada una tenía una cara distinta.

-Hey chicas- las salude mientras caminaba donde se suponía que estaba Tanya, donde está la camilla usualmente, ahora había una cortina y de ahí salió la enferma, me miro y negó con la cabeza.

-Puedes pasar, pero no le digas nada sobre su aspecto por favor- Me susurro la señora Smith, camine abrí la cortina y ¡Qué horror Bella había masacre con esta mujer! Tenía los 2 ojos completamente morados eh hinchados, ni que decir de su nariz, ¡Se la había quebrado!, tenía el labio con lleno de sangre y de verdad ¡Tenía un aspecto horrible!

-Hay Eddie, ¿Cierto que Macho Swan quedo peor?- Me pregunto esperanzada y lo único que pude hacer fue mirarla con lastima.

-En realidad… Be…Isabella salió ilesa solo con un rasguño- Respondí con temor, vi como Tanya se ponía roja eh instintivamente me puse las manos en los oídos y grito, como me lo suponía.

-¡CHICASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!-Practicamente salí corriendo de la enfermería.

* * *

Ja ¿Que tal? en lo personal me reí como loca jajaj es nueva aqui asi que denle la bienvenida como se merece...¡Con reviews!


	2. La vida de Bella Swan

La vida de Bella Swan

Bella Pov:

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 17 años y voy en la preparatoria de los Ángeles, soy hija única, pero nunca fue así, hace 3 años mi hermano Ethan fue asesinado por narcos traficaste, hay comenzó mi nueva vida, mi padre es jefe de policía de los ángeles, mamá es una alocada y pasa viajando por el mundo, desde la muerte de mi hermano eh trabajado en el noche eterna, pagando la cuenta de de miles de dólares que quedo debiendo, Si…trabajo de Strapless desde los 14 años, y todavía me queda mucho años por pagar, mi hermano era consumidor de todas las drogas que existen, y si no pagábamos la cuenta, nos mataban a todos, pero eso nadie más que yo lo sabía.

_Flash Back_

_Iba saliendo de la escuela, camino a mi casa, ya que no me gustaba el autobús escolar siempre caminaba todo eso a mi casa, me gustaba, me ayudaba a pensar, pero ese día era diferente, me sentía demasiado observada, me sentía acorralada, de repente unos hombres altos con trajes negros me subieron a una camioneta, después de un rato la camioneta paro y me bajaron, hay reconocí el club noche eterna en el que solía visitar mi hermano._

_-Valla, valla, por fin conozco a la menor de los integrante de la familia Swan- dijo un hombre que no pasa de los 20 años, rubio, alto de ojos verde, con un muy buen cuerpo._

_-¿Qué quieres de mi, animal?-Le pregunte mientras uno de sus machos me hacia sentarme una silla_

_-Veras, es algo simple, mis amigos se deshicieron de tu hermano hace algunos meses, necesito que el dinero que me debe, sea pagado-Me dijo con una sonrisa_

_- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-Le pregunte un poco asustada, tenía miedo de estos hombres, si mucho miedo_

_-Trabajaras para mi Isabella, trabajaras hasta que la cuenta de tu hermano sea cancelada de lo contrario morirás tu y toda tu familia-Me dijo mientras se iba acercando a mi_

_-¿Y de que trabajo hablas?, ni siquiera se tu nombre, y ni muerta me prostituyo- Le dije muy segura de mis palabras._

_-¡OH! Que descortés de mi parte, me llamo James Owen, y desde ahora trabajaras de Strapless en los privados de este bar, como eres menor de edad, eres carne nueva, no te venderé pero seré yo el primero en probarte- Dijo mientras plantaba sus labios con los míos, pero algo me paso, su beso no fue violento o salvaje, fue lleno de ternura y me deje llevar por el momento de repente el me agarra y enredo mis piernas en su cintura abro los ojos y me doy cuenta que los guardias han desaparecido y en el lugar en donde estábamos era nada y más y nada menos que el cuarto de aquel hombre._

_Llego y me tumbo en la cama, yo no quería pero si me negaba matarían a papá y a mamá como lo hicieron con Ethan, llego y poco a poco me fue quitando la blusa, yo siguiéndole el juego le quite su camisa, ¡Y wow que tenia buen cuerpo este hombre! Nos fundimos en un ardiente y fogoso beso, cuando yo solo estaba en una pequeña prenda y el sujetador James se separa de mí y me observa_

_-Maravillosa, perfecta, mañana mismo empiezas a ir al gimnasio para amoldar mas este cuerpo- y hay de un tirón me saca el sujetador y empieza pellizcar uno de mis pezones, se sentía bien, jamás había estado con un hombre, pero James no fue brusco ni animal conmigo, si no tierno y cuidadoso, fue dejando besos húmedos por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a la tira de mi diminuta prenda. De ahí me miro y subió de nuevo a darme el más salvaje beso_

_-Esto te va a doler preciosa, pero prometo ser cuidadoso- me dijo mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja, ahí fue después sacando mi tanga y se posiciono entre mis piernas me miro y se fue adentrando a mí, hasta que llego a la barrera que lo impedía seguir me miro y lo único que pude hacer fue asentir así, sentí el dolor más intenso en mi vida, pero poco las embestidas de James fueron mas rápidas y el dolor fue reemplazado por placer, si placer que jamás había experimentado, fue imposible no gemir y gritar su nombre mientras embestía en mi con más rapidez hasta que ya no podía mas y me vine a las pocas embestidas mas se fue en mi interior, trataba de calmar mi respiración cuando el hablo_

_-Desde ahora en adelante serás mi mujer, no me importa si eres menor desde ahora eres mía- _

_Fin Flash Back_

Desde ahí eh trabajo en noche eterna en distintas cosas, pero James jamás permitió vender mi cuerpo, dijo que se trabajo no era digno de mi, que solo yo puedo complacerlo en la cama, mi cuerpo se fue viendo mas escultural pero le dijeron a James que jamás seria de contextura delgada que me podría ver bien pero jamás con un cuerpo espectacular, pero a James ni a nadie le importo exhibirme en privados arriba de la barra o en todos lados, desde ahí mi vida cambio me deje de vestir con mis mejores ropas, para ponerme los buzos y chaquetas gastada de Ethan, me sobraba y me bastaba que todos los cerdos chinos del Club me miraran para que también me miraran los niños precoces de la escuela, pero James siempre me regalaba lo último en moda , los más caros perfumes, decía que le gustaba que su chica fuera la más guapa de todas, en realidad en el club todos sabían que también follaba con Victoria pero a mí me da igual, también por otro lado estaba el animal de Edward Cullen, prácticamente igual que James le gustaba la vida fácil, le gustaba follar como animal etc. Era un hijo de papi, tiene un Aston Martin, pero no le llega ni a los talones a mi BEBE, que también es gracias a James, la única que sabe de mi doble vida es Ángela Weber, ella ah sido mi amiga desde los once años, ella sabe lo que siento, lo que me pasa, todo.

La historia de Ángela muy diferente a la mía, a ella la obligan a prostituirse con los hijos de las personas más importantes del país, siempre son rubios de ojos verdes, azules, grises, Ángela sí que era una zorra, le encantaba follar como loca, pero como siempre tenemos que aparentar ser las MACHOS del colegio, ponernos ropas holgadas, cosa que nos vean obesas.

Hoy eh hecho puré a Zorruna Denali, se cree la reina de la escuela porque a follado con todos los populares, si supiera que cuando ella va, Ángela ya viene de vuelta en cantidades, yo con quien mantengo relaciones es solo con James y el solo conmigo y Victoria, con Vicky no, nos llevamos mal al contrario yo me quejo de James que nunca puede terminar después que yo y eso me frustra, me encantaría follar con alguien que de verdad le importe mi placer, eh estado evitando a James una semana completa, en realidad me canse de follar con él, me encantaría follar no se con Emment Cullen, es lindo de ojos azules parece un oso, o con Jasper Hale, dicen que su gemela vive en Inglaterra y vive solo en un departamento no muy lejos de la escuela.

Hoy me toca ir a Club, y no sé cómo mierda, taparme el rasguño de esa puta.

-Hola Evan- Salude al guardia, Evan era la mano derecha e James en todo

-Hola Belly Bells, James está ocupado con Victoria y su prima, parece que la prima tiene problemas con una loca de la escuela- ¿Victoria y su prima? Qué raro en fin siempre me meto en la oficina de James sea importante o no.

Camine a la oficina de James y escuche muchas voces, la de james y la de Victoria las reconocí pero la otra se me hacía demasiado familiar, entre y ¡Wow! Con quien me encuentro Zorruna Tanya suplicándole con una mamada a James

Hice carraspear la Garganta para hacerme notar

-Bella mi amor, que bueno que estas aquí- me dijo James mientras me hacía señas para que me acercara.

-James, my love que hace Zorruna Denali haciéndote una mamada ¡Qué asco mi vida!- Dije con fingido asco, me daba lo mismo, estarían follando al frente mío y no me importaría nada

-¡Zorra, perra mal nacida!- me grito Tanya después que se levanto y se limpio la boca. James enojado se levanta de su asiento y le pega una bofetada a Zorruna.

-¡No te atrevas a hablarle así a mi mujer, puta de cuarta, a Bella la respetas!-¡Wow! ¿James defendiéndome así? Qué bien.

-¿Tu mujer, Macho Swan es tu mujer?, de ella quería que se desasieran ella es la que me ah dejado así- Grito Tanya con remordimiento

-Mi amor, ¿Y Que te izo esta perrita para que la dejaras así?- me pregunto con amor James.

-Mi amor, esto es lo que me ah hecho, ¿Cómo quieres que me quede con los brazos cruzados mientras ella me hace un rasguño así?-Le dije mientras le mostraba el rasguño que me izo Denali.

-¡Te atreviste a hacerle eso a mi mujer Tanya!, la que debería pagar caro por eso serias tu- Le dijo James mientras la agarraba de su teñida cabellera.

-A demás Tanya, ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría Cullen cuando le contara que le estábamos CHUPLICADO (*) a mi novio deshacerse de mí?- Le dije mientras la miraba a la cara.

-¡O lo siento mucho James, no sabía que mi prima hablaba sobre la misma Isabella, perdónale la vida!, Y Bella perdona tu también a Tanya por hacerte ese rasguño tan feo - Hay por fin hablo Victoria.

-No te preocupes Vicky un poco de base y eso se arregla- le dije sinceramente

-Ahora váyanse que tengo cosas que hablar con mi mujer-Dijo James enojado

-Amor, como sabes tengo negocios en chicago, y tu eres mi más leal persona, quiero que te quedes al mando del Club mientras yo voy y vuelvo-

-Claro mi vida, tu sabes que soy excelente, en todo- le dije mientras le susurraba al oído

-Ya ahora voy a ver cómo va el club-

Hay me quede sentada, pensando eh imaginando como sería una semana de jefa de todo el lugar, le diría a Ángela que me ayudara, le pagaría lo mismo que le pagan esos cerdos, en fin, me tengo que ir mañana seria un nuevo día de escuela.

(*) Es una mescla de CHUPANDO & Suplicando XD bueno chicas enserio me alegro que les haya gustado mi fic :D nos leemos :D


	3. Gracias por el auto Cullen

Gracias por el auto Cullen

Edward Pov:

Estaba de camino a las carreras con Emmet otra cosa que nadie sabia era que amaba las carreras clandestinas, allí conocí a muchos amigos y siempre era el mejor, siempre ganaba fuera con quien fuera, me habían comentado que había alguien tan bueno como yo pero nunca eh tenido el honor de conocerlo. Me iba estacionando cuando a toda velocidad aparece un Alfa Romeo C4 Concept blanco con líneas negras y plateadas en los costados, con la música muy alta y con 2 personas a dentro… Lo raro era que me pareció ver a 2 mujeres dentro del coche.

-Emmet ¿Que hacen chicas en esta carrera?- Le pregunte curioso, normalmente las carreras eran solo de chicos.

-¿Qué no sabes que tu contrincante del trono mayor es una chica?- Me pregunto alarmado y lleno de duda.

-¿QUÉ, ME ESTAS TOMANDO EL PELO IMBECIL?- Le pregunte cabreado, ¿Podría ser verdad que una chica me pudiera quitar el trono?

-Claro que no hermano, míralo con tus propios ojos- Me dijo mientras cambiaba la dirección de sus ojos hacia al frente.

De la parte del conductor salieron dos largas piernas con unas botas blancas largas taco aguja, una mini falda plateada que le llegaba a un poco mas arriba de la mitad del muslo, una polera de tiras blanca que llegaba arriba del ombligo y ¿Bella Swan? ¿Era la chica con la que tengo que competir? Por dios donde me vengo a encontrar con ella, estas carreras son muy peligrosas para chicas, todos saben que la mayoría de aquí no juega limpio, eh visto autos dando vueltas en el aire, derrapar boca abajo, cayendo de barrancos y todas esas mierdas.

Vi que del copiloto salía nada más y nada menos que Ángela Webber vestida de la misma forma que Bella, solo que ella iba con unas botas negras, falda blanca y polera negra, así que todo ese cuerpazo se escondía bajo esas ropas anchas ¿Quiénes eran en realidad Isabella Swan y Ángela Webber? ¿Cuál era su segunda vida detrás de esa fachada de chicas hombradas? Sus vidas eran un completo misterio para mí.

-¿Esas son Bella Swan y su amiga Ángela?- Pregunto Emmet anonadado a mi lado.

-Si hermano, son ellas- Las mire de nuevo en realidad la mire solo a ella… Tan decidida como siempre, tan solo con su presencia imponía respeto donde fuera, miraba a cualquiera por muy debajo de ella… no había poder en la tierra que la doblegara. Así era Isabella Mary Swan y me encantaba.

-Eddie necesitas un balde para toda la baba que se te esta cayendo hermano, de verdad- Me dijo Emmet burlón

-Cállate grandísimo tonto y vamos haber que pasa con esto- Le dije decidido mientras aceleraba el motor y avanzaba donde estaban ellas. Me aparque atrás de su coche y sin quitar la vista de ella me baje del mío, camine donde estaba Kaiser el chico que organizaba las carreras y ella.

-¿Con esta escoria tengo que correr Kaiser, de verdad, con Cullen?- Pregunto con desden mirándome con asco. Kaiser era un chico aficionado por las carreras clandestinas y organizaba tanto de autos como de motos. Rosalie la novia de Emmet corría en moto y parece que Bella también.

-Por fin los veo a los dos juntos, me alegra que se conozcan chicos odio las presentaciones, y Belly yo que tu no miraría a Edward como un chico cualquiera es el segundo en ganar el trono y los 60 mil dólares, te va pisando los talones chica-

- Vamos haber quien gana Cullen, vas a morder el polvo y vas a saborear la derrota eso te lo aseguro- Me dijo muy decidida y segura de ella misma.

-¿Quieres apostar Swan?- Le pregunte divertido -¿Apostar? Me parece bien el que gana se lleva el trono, los dólares y el coche del perdedor ¿Qué te parece Cullen? ¿O te da miedo perder a tu bebe?- Me pregunto con burla, por supuesto que tenia miedo de perder mi auto a cualquiera le daría miedo pero ella nunca lo iba a saber.

-Acepto Swan, me vería bien conduciendo tu nuevo auto ¿No lo crees?- Le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo y en respuesta solo pude ganarme como ella levantaba su perfecta ceja izquierda.

-OK chicos están son las reglas: Esta carrera tiene 5 vueltas nada de trampas y estarán solos, esta vez nada de copilotos, Bella es obvio que si el copiloto del auto de al lado se para y muestra las tetas uno se desconcentra y pierde la carrera- Le dijo de forma reprobatoria Kaiser a Bella.

-Bien, no necesito a Ángela para ganar y humillar públicamente a Cullen- Dijo Bella mientras volvía a su auto junto con Ángela.

-Ten cuidado Edward te puedes quedar sin auto, sin trofeo y sin ningún centavo, ella es buena- Me aconsejo Kaiser.

-Gracias amigo lo tendré muy en cuenta- Le dije mientras volvía a coche con Emmet.

-Dime Eddie ¿Qué paso?- Emmet podría ser muy curioso algunas veces. -¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames Eddie Emmet? Con Swan hicimos una apuesta el que pierde entrega las llaves- Dije con un poco de fastidio.

-¿Has perdido la cabeza hermano? ¿Y si la chica te gana quien nos llevara a casa?- Preguntó con voz de niño.

-No seas infantil Emmet ¿Cómo va a ganarme a mí una chica? Que poca confianza tienes en tu hermano, otra cosa, no puedes venir conmigo Emmet esas son las reglas esta última carrera es sin copiloto-

-¿Qué? ¿Me perderé la diversión? Que fastidio hermano- Dijo mientras salía del coche.

-OK Edward esto va a ser pan comido, le ganare a Swan, ganare el trofeo, el dinero y su coche- me dije a mismo mientras me ponía en la línea de partida.

Vi a Bella al lado mío mientras le daba un beso a su colgante y miraba al cielo. Mire al frente y espere que Kaiser disparara para partir y dejar que la adrenalina corriera por mis venas cuando lo hizo salí con mucha velocidad me sentía bien y vi por el espejo retrovisor que Bella todavía no arrancaba ¿Le habría pasado algo a su coche? Pero en un segundo la vi detrás de mí y me asusto, entonces ¿Me estaba dando ventaja? ¿Se quería quedar sin coche? Sin previo aviso Isabella estaba a mi lado, me miro, me cerro el ojo y me tiro un beso, eso me descoloco de lugar y en la primera vuelta se adelanto, me tenia acorralado trate de pasarla muchas veces pero ella siempre me lo impedía, a la tercera vuelta la pase y solo dio una sonrisa, lo peor es que estábamos a metros por llegar a la meta, estaba ganando ¡Le iba a ganar a Bella! Pero de un segundo a otro antes de llegar veo el coche de Isabella en la meta ¡¿Cómo mierda lo hizo? Solo salio feliz y abrazaba a Ángela mientras le daban el maletín con dólares y el trofeo… Sonreía pero esta no le llegaba a los ojos se veían tristes bajo todo ese maquillaje.

Llegue a la meta mientras Emmet me miraba horrorizado. Me baje de mi coche no sin antes despedirme de el para siempre. Bella me miro a los ojos y solo se limito a mirarme con aires de grandeza y estirar la mano mientras le entregaba las llaves.

-Ángela, ya ves amiga, ya tienes coche nuevo para presumir- Grito mientras le tiraba las llaves a su amiga.

-Gracias Edward eres todo un amor- Grito su amiga mientras se subía a mi coche y se iba detrás de Isabella.

-¿Perdiste contra Isabella? ¿Ahora que le dirás a papá? Y ¿Cómo mierda nos vamos devuelta a casa?- Me pregunto enojado Emmet.

-No lo se hermano, tendremos que caminar- Le respondí triste

-Será una larga noche- Dijo mientras suspiraba y caminaba hacia la oscura y solitaria carretera.


End file.
